


No one should be alone at Christmas

by Slayerwithredhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/pseuds/Slayerwithredhair
Summary: It's Christmas and everyone is spending it with their families. Theo doesn't have a family but instead of being forced to spend it alone, Liam forces him to spend it with his family.





	No one should be alone at Christmas

Liam glanced out of the window as the familiar blue pick up truck pulled up on the curb. His mom was bustling around trying to be on top of all the food and keep Liam's cousins from destroying things.

“Is that your friend?” She stopped beside her son and looked at the teen coming up the front steps.

“Yep.” Liam ground his teeth together, was this still such a good idea? He moved to open the front door at the knock. “Hey, Theo.” He said nervously.

“Hey.” Theo stood on the doorstep awkwardly. His eyes were wary and uncertain.

“Theo.” Jenna Geyer broke the tension by embracing the chimera. Liam quite enjoyed the uncomfortable look on Theos face as his mother hugged him, he put a hand on her back nervously and then stepped back when she released him, stepping farther on to the porch. “It’s so lovely to meet you.” She smiled warmly, “Come in, come in.” Liam shut the door behind Theo as soon as he was inside, noticing the way the chimera twitched at the door slam. Jenna disappeared then as another woman’s voice called her name from the kitchen.

“Um…” Liam opened his mouth to speak but then his step dad appeared, having heard his wife greeting Liam’s friend he also wanted to introduce himself.

“Theo? It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m David.” Theo shook the offered hand, still awkwardly but he looked slightly more at ease than when Jenna had hugged him. “Make yourself at home. Liam, make sure you offer your friend a drink.” He gave a knowing look at his son when the noise from the kitchen started up again.

David left the two boys standing inside the front door. Liam raised his eyebrows at Theo, questioning the drink his step-dad had mentioned. Theo ignored this and growled, “What am I doing here, Liam?”

Liam hesitated, he had just been asking himself the same thing… Suddenly he was taken back to the elevator. In the hospital, he had been cornered by the hunters and Theo had appeared from nowhere, risking his own life to get Liam out. He would be dead if it wasnt for the older teen, they had fought together, their wolves in perfect sync. Theo had saved him and no one deserved to be alone on Christmas day.

Liam raised his chin. “You’re here because it’s Christmas so suck it up.”

Theos faced remained stony. “And what if I don’t want to be here?”

“Are you honestly trying to tell me you have somewhere better to be?” Liam wasn’t trying to be an ass but Theo's silent response made him feel a bit bad. He took a deep breath and walked into the living area, surprisingly, Theo followed.

“You want a beer?”

“Your parents let you drink?” Theo swung his arm out of the way of a speeding blond toddler closely followed by a smaller one, squealing as she tried to keep up with her sister.

“It’s Christmas.” Liam said by way of an explanation. “Eggnog?” Theo curled his lip in disgust and Liam snorted. He had to agree eggnog was disgusting.

“Beer’s fine.” Theo replied, his lips twitching.

“So this is Sophie, Amy.” Liam made his way to the kitchen, talking as he went, knowing Theo was behind him. He pointed at the screaming kids as they made another lap of the house. “Mom's sister, Mary.” A younger looking Jenna flashed a smile towards them upon hearing her name. “And this-” he opened the back door and a bouncing mass of fur crashed inside, “- is Leia.”

Theo's face broke into a what almost resembled a grin as he bent down to catch the Newfoundland lumbering toward him. “Leia? Really?” He looked up from scratching the dog who was trying to manoeuvre herself to stand on Theo's shoes.

“Ah. Pop culture isn’t completely foreign to a genetic experiment raised underground.” Liam grinned swiping two glass bottles from the fridge and opening them.

Theo’s eyes dashed to Jenna and Liam's aunt but they weren't listening, too busy laying out plates where they could squeeze them onto the work surface.

“Relax' it’s not like they’d believe me.”

Theo grabbed one of the offered bottles, eyes dark and they returned to the living room.

“So it’s usually just me and my parents.” Liam started rambling as soon as he sat down. Theo slowly lowered himself to the couch opposite him. “But Mary found out my uncle was having an affair a couple months ago and kicked him out. Mom forced her to spend it here.” Liam babbled, realising he had just done exactly the same thing with Theo.

The chimera seemed to have reached the same conclusion. He stared at him levelly. “Liam, what am I doing here?”

Liam could see the warning in Theo’s eyes, he still didn’t trust him and he was expecting something else, something bad.

“Theo, the worst thing that’s going to happen here is that you will die of boredom so would you please stop being so tense.” Theo continued to stare at him. Liam narrowed his eyes and then threw his hands up. “Dude, you saved my life and it’s Christmas and I know you have no family to be burdened with, the only people you know are the pack and I know they’re all busy with their families.” He didn’t mention the fact that they all still hated him. “So I figured you could have to put up with mine.” He ended lightly, trying to brush off the fact that he cared about Theo being alone with a joke.

The chimera snorted and leaned back, visibly lowering his tensed shoulders slightly. He didn’t seem fully convinced but he put his bottle down and shrugged out of his hoody, slinging it over an arm of the chair.

“So, Merry Christmas.” Liam tilted his bottle toward Theo who smirked and clanged his bottle against it.

“Merry Christmas, dumbass.”

 

The meal wasn’t as tense as Liam had feared. It took a few minutes of Jenna and David asking Theo about himself to get him talking but when Liam felt the smell of anxiety lessen from the seat beside him, Theo relaxed and started chatting happily to them. Liam and Mary were engaged in a conversation about Amy starting school and Sophie was sneaking food to Leia thinking no one could see.

The food was wonderful and no one started a fight, which given the company of a bitter heartbroken aunt, two troublesome toddlers and an evil murderous chimera, Liam considered it a win.

They were all seated in the living room laughing at the girls squabbling over a present that hadn’t even been opened yet. Liam had given his parents an envelope with a meal ticket for a 5 star restaurant. In return they had given him a beautiful edition of ‘The Iliad’ signed by a professor Theo had obviously never heard of by the eye roll he gave Liam. David and Jenna were sitting on one couch, Mary sat in front of the tree next to them with Amy on her lap and Sophie beside. Liam sat on the floor opposite them, beside him Theo sat on the other couch rubbing Leia’s fluffy shoulders.

“She’s really taken to you, Theo.” Mary smiled at the panting face looking up at the teen.

“Yeah I’m pretty good with animals. Probably why Liam and I get on so well.” Theo smirked down at the beta.

“Asshole.” Liam muttered, but he was secretly pleased Theo felt comfortable enough to insult him in front of his family.

“Liam!” His mother snapped, nodding as Amy who looked up at him.

“Athhole.” She said quietly to herself causing everyone to erupt into laughter.

“Sorry.” Liam snorted, wiping his eyes.

“Well she’s definitely your child.” Jenna nudged her sister with her knee and the attention turned back to them, the laughter following.

In the moment where the rest of the family was distracted with Amy, Liam pulled out a small, messily wrapped present and held it in front of the chimera. “Here.”

Theo turned, still laughing to look at what Liam was holding. He stilled when he saw it. “What?”

“Its a gift, dumbass. It’s what people do at Christmas.”

Theo took the gift very slowly, placing his bottle down and turning the wrapping over. There was no label, just a simply wrapped bundle.

“Open it already, its not going to bite.”

Theo narrowed his eyes but then peeled back the corner and tore down the middle. It was a black beanie hat. A lot like the one he had lost in the hospital on the last day of the war. But nicer, the inside was lined with fur and it didn’t look cheap despite its simplicity.

Liam smirked at Theo’s shocked expression. “You’re welcome.” He muttered raising the bottle to his lips.

It took Theo a long moment and Liam looked back at his cousin while the older teen collected himself. He heard him take in a breath, it shook slightly before he murmured, “Thank you.”

Liam chanced a smile at him. Reassuring himself that Theo did actually like it. The beanie had been half a joke, Liam knew Theo had been pissed at losing his favourite one in the hospital but seeing how shocked he was made Liam wonder how long it had been since the chimera had had a proper Christmas. When Theo caught his eye, one side of his mouth lifting into a smile, Liam was glad he had bought the douchebag the small gift.

Despite the insanity of Liam's family, Theo really did seem to be enjoying himself. He talked and laughed loudly with David, Jenna and Mary. He even agreed to let Amy play with his hair, shooting Liam a death glare when the beta pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of him with bright pink butterfly clips and bands in his hair. Liam had thought he would never have a happy Christmas after Hayden had left but laughing at the formerly murderous teen in front of him was enough to make him forget all about the troubles and dangers of the previous year. The only thing he was currently concerned with was straightening a bow above Theos ear without being punched in the arm- which he did unsuccessfully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy lil drabble I wrote on Christmas Day instead of actually socialising with my family. Hope you like (:


End file.
